


General Dameron

by agrajag



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: They had been together for awhile now. The long nights on the Millennium Falcon during missions went by quicker when they shared a bunk, and it really had only seemed like the logical next step.Poe called it 'dating.' Although he kept telling Finn they hadn't been on a real date yet and that, once they won the war, he was going to make sure to take Finn on the best first date ever. Finn didn't really mind if they ever went on a real date. He loved what they had and would have been happy with just that, which of course made Poe tear up when he told him as much.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 18
Kudos: 292





	General Dameron

**Author's Note:**

> me and my D&D group saw the movie last night and then i came home and immediately crashed because i have work but then i got up early and wrote this in 30 minutes because i had to i love them so much ok i gotta go get in my uniform now

The war was over. Finn honestly couldn't believe it. There hadn't been a time in his life where he wasn't fighting. He didn't know how to live peacefully, which bothered him a bit. He knew he was good. He didn't worry about falling back into the way of the First Order anymore, but always being on edge definitely couldn't be good for him, could it?  
  
He wasn't alone, though. The war had been going on for so long, almost everyone with the Resistance had the same problem. C3P0 was probably one of the only in their ranks that Finn could talk to about what life was like without constant battles, and as he sat there listening to him prattle on, he guiltily thought one more about how he should learn more droid. R2D2 may have been easier to talk to. Well, it would have been faster at least. C3P0 was, however, thorough, so Finn would be ready to live a calm, relaxing life in no time.  
  
And he was going to have Poe right beside him through it all.  
  
They had been together for awhile now. The long nights on the Millennium Falcon during missions went by quicker when they shared a bunk, and it really had only seemed like the logical next step.  
  
Poe called it 'dating.' Although he kept telling Finn they hadn't been on a real date yet and that, once they won the war, he was going to make sure to take Finn on the best first date ever. Finn didn't really mind if they ever went on a real date. He loved what they had and would have been happy with just that, which of course made Poe tear up when he told him as much.  
  
Now Poe was having some trouble adjusting to peaceful life, as well. He had been involved in the war before he had even been born, in a way. His parents had met through the Resistance, so it wasn't as if he had much choice joining himself. Not like he wouldn't have, if things had been different. This was who Poe was. Leia couldn't have picked anyone better qualified to follow in her footsteps.  
  
_General Dameron_.  
  
It made Finn giddy to think it. He knew it was probably a little inappropriate, too, but he loved getting to call Poe general. But he was in good company, because it seemed Poe loved getting to call him general as well.  
  
Poe was already in bed when Finn returned to their quarters after another long talk with C3P0. Rey had joined him that night and was able to keep the droid a little more on track than usual, so there was still a little sunlight coming in through the shades as Finn changed into his night clothes. He wasn't facing the bed, but he could feel Poe's eyes on him.  
  
"Are you staring at me when I'm so vulnerable?" he jokingly asked.  
  
"I can't help it, General," Poe said.  
  
When Finn turned around, he expected to see that sultry look Poe always gave him when he wanted to be more intimate, but instead Poe looked... _fond_. Finn smiled back at him as he crawled under the covers before resting his head on Poe's chest.  
  
"Well, General, good thing you have permission to stare for however long you want."  
  
Poe hummed a response, his fingers dancing along Finn's back. Otherwise he was quiet, and Finn could tell he was thinking, so he kept his mouth shut. Poe would speak up when he was ready.  
  
And he was right, when a moment later, Poe quietly said, "Hey Finn?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's a little weird when the others call you General Finn, you know? It would normally be General and then your last name, as a way to show respect. And I was thinking..."  
  
"Oh, you picked out a last name for me? You already gave me my first, which is more than enough."  
  
"This is a different type of gift," Poe said, and he sounded so serious.  
  
Finn pushed himself up on his elbow and looked down at his partner.  
  
"Okay. I'm listening."  
  
"Finn, I want you to take my last name. I want you to take me. To... I want you forever. I want to be able to stare at you forever, like you said. I want... Wait. Hold on. I wasn't actually ready yet for this."  
  
Poe jumped up, and then it was Finn's turn to stare, because it appeared he had gone to bed without his night clothes and was now standing bare as he rustled through their dresser. He laughed once he turned back around and caught Finn, who had no shame and simply shrugged. Poe jumped back into their bed, in retaliation, sending Finn bouncing up against the headboard. He kissed his head where Finn had bumped it before gently taking his hand and pushing a ring onto a finger.  
  
"This was my mom's from my dad. I had it resized for you how many missions ago, and I had planned to propose immediately. I mean, we never knew how much time we had left, but then I would get scared or something would come up or Rey was there. Uh, no offense to Rey."  
  
Finn laughed, because he _did_ have to agree. He loved Rey so much, but yeah. He probably wouldn't have wanted her around when Poe proposed. Which, hell. He just had, hadn't he? And Finn hadn't given his answer.  
  
"Obviously it's a yes," he said quickly. "How could it be anything but yes?"  
  
Poe leaned in to kiss him, and Finn lifted his hand up to cradle the side of his face. He could feel the cool metal brushing against Poe's stubble, and he tried not to cry and failed miserably.  
  
"Hey, it's alright baby," Poe whispered against his lips. "Happy tears, right?"  
  
"The happiest, General."  
  
"Good. Because I'm so damn happy too, General Dameron."  
  
"Me too, General Dameron."


End file.
